Wild West - Day 6 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 6. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Wild West - Day 6 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Wild West |Type = Last Stand |Flag = One |Zombie = |EM = Three |FR = Coins, a star |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |NR = Coins |Plant = Choice without sun-producing or free plants |before = Wild West - Day 5 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 7 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to plan their defenses so they can the beat Cowboy Zombies at Level 1. Dialogue (intro) (Penny appears) Penny: It's high noon, and waves of zombies about. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Time to show them who's got the fastest plants in time! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *The presence of Pianist Zombies and Poncho Zombies can be troublesome for the player, especially if the player doesn't bring a lot of firepower. In addition, Pianist Zombie will move most of the zombies in this level, so area of effect plants should be implemented. Take advantage of the minecarts in the back, namely for a powerful plant like Coconut Cannon. Waves 1 2 4 3 5 |zombie2 = 1 5 3 -4 +2 |zombie3 = 1 5 3 -2 -4 |zombie4 = 1 5 4 2 +3 |zombie5 = 5 1 -3 +4 |zombie6 = 1 2 -2 -3 +5 |zombie7 = 3 2 5 1 -3 -5 +4 |zombie8 = 4 5 2 4 -5 +1 |zombie9 = 4 5 1 2 -2 -4 +3 |zombie10 = 1 2 4 1 5 3 4 4 -1 -2 -4 -5 +3 |note10 = Final wave.}} - never carries the metal grate + always carries the metal grate Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Coconut Cannon **Chili Bean **Potato Mine **Cherry Bomb **Wall-nut *Plant three Coconut Cannons in the minecarts. Plant Potato Mines, Chili Beans, or Wall-nuts in front of the carts to allow the Coconut Cannons time to recharge. *If the zombies are already in the fourth column and the Coconut Cannons are still recovering, use a Cherry Bomb or a Plant Food on one of the Coconut Cannons. *Try to aim the Coconut Cannons at high health zombies, like Poncho Zombie (with grate) or Pianist Zombie, and let the splash damage kill the weaker ones (Cowboy, Conehead Cowboy). Strategy 2 *'Required plants:' **Snapdragon **Spikerock **Wall-nut *Do not plant any of these plants on minecart columns. *Plant three Snapdragons on any middle column first. *Plant a full column of Wall-nuts behind them. *Plant a full column of Spikerocks behind Wall-nuts. *Give Plant Food to Wall-nuts with no Snapdragons behind them. (Optional) *If a Wall-nut dies, you will have one chance to replace one. *If a Wall-nut is near death and you have had to go through the last step, use Plant Food to protect that Wall-nut. *The advanced damage should kill most of the zombies, Spikerocks also give additional defense from Pianist Zombies. *The round will end quickly, so your defense will not damage as much. Gallery NewWW6M.png|Level menu NewWW6G1.png NewWW6G2.png|Final wave NewWW6R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Got a New Plant - Level Up Wild West Day 6 (Ep.60)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Zombie = : |Type = Last Stand |Flag = One |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |EM = Three |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Wild West - Day 5 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 7 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to plan her/his defenses to beat the zombies at Level 2 or above, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty *The Level 2 zombie horde along with the Level 2 Poncho Zombie and Pianist Zombie can cause the player's defense to break apart. The player should use strong attacking combos along with leveled-up defense plants. Waves 1 2 4 3 5 |zombie2 = 1 5 3 -4 +2 |zombie3 = 1 5 3 -2 -4 |zombie4 = 1 5 4 2 +3 |zombie5 = 5 1 -3 +4 |zombie6 = 1 2 -2 -3 +5 |zombie7 = 3 2 5 1 -3 -5 +4 |zombie8 = 4 5 2 4 -5 +1 |zombie9 = 4 5 1 2 -2 -4 +3 |zombie10 = 1 2 4 1 5 3 4 4 -1 -2 -4 -5 +3 |note10 = Final wave.}} - never carries the metal grate + always carries the metal grate Strategies *Use powerful leveled-up combos you have for your defenses, like Monkeyfruit, Guerrequila, Magic-shroom, Pyro-shroom, etc. Get more of these powerful plants in the shop of PvP Mode. *Upgrading your attack plants to Level 4 would be great, as you can equip the Solar Power Pot to reduce sun cost of your combo, along with extremely high attack power. Gallery NewWW6HG1.png NewWW6HG2.png|Final wave NewWW6HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Got a New Plant - Level Up Wild West Day 6 (Ep.60)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 6 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Last Stand Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with extra objective(s)